


causing a commotion

by sizhu



Series: A Week of Kagehina [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Day 6, M/M, prompt: euphoria
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4173669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Hinata finds himself searching but not searching for a new heart-swelling feeling. Much to the frustrations of everyone involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	causing a commotion

At first, Hinata thought there was nothing better than the feeling of seeing the other side of the net from up high, the feeling of his palm stinging after spiking one of Kageyama's perfect tosses. For awhile, there _wasn't_ anything better than that. For awhile, that feeling was the only thing that mattered—to the point where he got antsy and fidgety when he wasn't on the court. And when he _was_ on the court, frustration and anticipating oozed from his person, and everyone on the team could feel it. It set Kageyama off his game and made Daichi impatient (he thought they'd dealt with this all-about-me bullshit months ago). Slowly, though, Hinata found a feeling he liked even _more_ than spiking Kageyama's tosses over the net, through all the blockers. He never thought there would be a better feeling than that, but he found one. Or rather, it found him—he hadn't been actively looking for "a new high," so-to-speak. Either way, he had a new feeling (or it had him, whatever). The feeling came when Nishinoya bought him ice cream, when Tanaka shielded him bodily while simultaneously picking fights with opponents. It came when Sugawara praised him for a job well done, with that angel smile. It came when Daichi ruffled his hair and reassured him that things were fine and that he didn't have to stress so much. It even came when Kageyama walked halfway home with him ( _walked_ , not raced). Hinata had settled comfortably into it—he became less antsy, less likely to sink into frustration, and everyone involved was happier for it. A content Hinata didn't cause trouble the way Nishinoya and Tanaka did. A content Hinata could have almost purred, had he been a cat.

For months, it stayed like that — Hinata basking in the new (well, no longer _new_ , but still delightful) feeling of _family_. Of the camaraderie and encouragement and just the sense of being a part of something wonderful. He even went out of his way to be helpful to the team, actively seeking out that swell in his chest whenever they gave him any positive attention. But, soon enough it… Became _lacking_ in something. It was still a good feeling, but there was something _missing_ in it. Something more that he wanted, but didn't really know what it was nor could he go about asking for it. How could he ask for something when he didn't even know what it was? All he knew, was that his stomach churned and squiggled whenever he was around Kageyama. The first time it happened, he thought he was getting sick. The second time it happened, he thought he might actually _be_ sick. All subsequent times were frustrating and confusing and he didn't know what to do about it, so he just tried to ignore the squirming sensation in his insides (and also picked more fights with Kageyama than usual).

It wasn't until Hinata broke down in front of everyone, demanding to know what Kageyama had done to him to make everything feel weird and squiggly, like he was sick but not sick that everything came to a head—Sugawara had to sit Hinata down in private and give him a version of "The Talk" that didn't involve the birds and the bees (but crushes and how they sometimes sucked more than just a little). Of course, Sugawara had neglected to obtain tissues, so his (formerly) white t-shirt became the victim of Hinata's Ghibli tears (and snot). It was a good thing Sugawara had a mother's heart, truly. It took over an hour, but Sugawara had finally calmed Hinata down and sent him home, telling him not to worry about practice and to get some rest — and that, no, Hinata was _not_ sick. He was fine.

 

Hinata was sure Sugawara had said something to Kageyama. Otherwise, why would Kageyama summon him out of the gym and by the vending machines a week after The Incident (as it came to be known)? He was too caught up in wondering what was going on (and why Kageyama was even dragging him out here in the first place) to realize that Kageyama was saying something to him.

"Oi!" Kageyama snapped at Hinata. "Are you even listening to me?"

Oh, it must have been something important that he'd missed.

"Sorry…" Hinata fidgeted. "No need to yell, though!"

"Jeez," Kageyama scoffed. "How else was I supposed to get your attention when you're freaking spacing out."

Hinata pouted at him. "Get off my case, Bakageyama. It's been a rough week!"

"I know." Kageyama reached out and cupped Hinata's cheeks with a little more fore than he'd intended.

Hinata whined, swatting at Kageyama's hands. "Kageyama, that hu—"

He didn't get to finish, as he felt Kageyama's lips on his, and—

_This._

This was the feeling he was missing—the swelling of joy in his heart and the tightness in his chest. The tingling in his toes and fingers. Positively _euphoric_.

And over all too soon.

 

"Did Suga-san say something to you…?"

"…Maybe."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm 2 days behind and I know I'm so much better than this but uugugughg


End file.
